Second Chance
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: So a car alarm is going off as steam pours out from the obviously broken engine, siren's are starting to go off in the distance, I've broken my ankle and a hot almost dead guy is laying next to me. Awesome. Duncan/Courtney humor multi-chapter.
1. Me, shitty days, and notso Maimed Dude

Second Chance**  
><strong>

_Cereal-Killa_

_Duncan/Courtney_

_Humor/Romance_

_Published 10-10-11_

requested by **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>summary: <em>So a car alarm is going off as steam pours out from the obviously broken engine, siren's are starting to go off in the distance, I've broken my ankle and a hot almost dead guy is laying next to me. Awesome. DuncanCourtney humor multi-chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me, Shitty Day's, and the not-so-maimed Dude<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes you just have to face the facts and realize that your day has gone to shit.<p>

I didn't like to admit that much (you know, because of the pride thing and everything) and found myself in that state where all you can say is "Everything is going to be okay" repeatedly, the only way left for me to keep a cool and level head.

Anyway, Tuesday was one of those days.

First off, I accidentally got toothpaste on my shirt when I woke up late this morning. My hot pocket had exploded in the teacher's lounge microwave so I was now banned from using it ever again. And I roller skated into an extra large order of chili cheese dogs today at my job at Suzie's Burger joint.

Yes, I know, I should have just been able to brush it off and just say 'Fuck Tuesday's', but I'm Courtney, I can't just say that. I instead have to talk to myself about it. You know, since I only have like two and a half friends total.

"My life… shit… hate pimples… need to buy tampons…" You know, normal teenage complaints to one's self. It's dark outside since I worked late as hell and just got out at nine. The air is cold but since I'm just so mother fucking lucky today I forgot to bring any type of jacket with me.

Yeah, you're probably wondering why the hell I was walking home and not _driving my car_, like most normal angst-filled teens do. I'm wondering that too. My dad is a bit of an ass hat like that. You can't have a car when your dad takes away your keys every time you get an A-. I could understand, though. Not getting a perfect grade made me ashamed too.

Oh, I guess now is the time to complain about my life and how my parents never paid any attention to me and- "Whoa!" Some jerk in his car swept a little too close to the curb, knocking my ass over and just putting the finishing touches on my new 'worst day of my life' theory. "Thanks, jackass!" I yelled, trying to hide my stupid tears. "Just made my damn day!" It all kind of gets that 'what goes around, comes around' feel though when the douche bag Porsche hits a pole at the end of the street, starting off the car alarm and making me zip my lips and turn the other way.

Yeah, I was gonna just leave him! Serves him right. Okay, on any other day, I probably would have been more concerned and acted like an actual correct minded citizen, but like I said, I felt like shit and really didn't feel like dealing with anything that night. Of course, it didn't matter what I wanted because next I tripped over some weird lump in the middle of the sidewalk and landed in a puddle of mud. Great day, right? Practically ran over by a car and then an epic fail of a fall. FML.

Then I notice the thing I tripped on was a freaking body. Double FML!

It's some guy who is like, and I'm not joking, crushed to the ground. He's gotta be dead- there's no way he could survive what I supposed was that car fucking maiming his ass. He's got a pierced face and black and green hair. He's also pretty tall looking even laying on the ground like that. How the hell did the car miss him? I'd be able to spot him in a dense crowd easily. Anyway, dude's gotta be dead.

After spending like, thirty seconds contemplating the dead body, I realize I've spent thirty seconds contemplating a dead body and am utterly disgusted with myself. Not because he's dead, though, nope, because for a moment, I was considering how hot this guy was.

But then, I realize something- that probably wasn't the car that pushed me out of the way before. It must have been maimed guy (that's the name I have bestowed him at this point) who pushed me and took the hit from the car.

The girly part of me foams at the mouth but the rest of me rolls my eyes at what a dumbass this dude is.

I try to get up from the fall and realize that, well, there is no getting up- my ankle is twisted and there will be no getting past that anytime soon. So a car alarm is going off as steam pours out from the obviously broken engine, siren's are starting to go off in the distance, I've broken my ankle and a hot almost dead guy is laying next to me. Awesome.

As soon as the paramedics show up, I want to follow maimed guy's lead and play dead. Of course, I don't think they would find it very funny if I yelled 'Boo!' once in the ambulance and tried to laugh it all off.

They ask me questions, but I know exactly what to say in this situation.

"I won't answer any questions," I say nervously, and say the words that will, for the rest of my life, become a chant. "I want my lawyer."

Maimed guy and I went to the hospital, and in the middle of the ride, I learn he's not dead. I'm relived, but only later would I realize how much simpler the next few months would have been if maimed dude had just stayed, well… maimed.

* * *

><p>LOL new story bruh! WAY SHORT AS HELL THOUGH.<p>

This is kinda a mini-series that I'm doing, don't know when I will update. Kind of an on the side thingy. Thanks to for the idea and challenge!

AND DEAR LORD, guys. Stay calm. The Duncan/Courtney is coming soon, jeez. Be glad I'm doing something else than "All The Small Things". And I should be studying for my Pre-ACT and all that jazz but instead I'll write some more fanfiction *foams at mouth*

If you could please drop a review, please, and also, tell me what you think about the fourth season of Total Drama. Just go on wikipedia, it's got something on it, and how it won't come out until 2013! Oh, the fuckery!

And also a huge thanks to all those people who have stuck with me and my shit updating. You guys are awesome. :) *huggles*


	2. Hospitals suck, Just like my life

Second Chance

* * *

><p><em>Cereal-Killa<em>

_Duncan/Courtney_

_Humor/Romance_

_Published 1-6-12_

* * *

><p>summary: <em>So a car alarm is going off as steam pours out from the obviously broken engine, siren's are starting to go off in the distance, I've broken my ankle and a hot almost dead guy is laying next to me. Awesome. DuncanCourtney humor multi-chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hospitals suck. Just like my life. *girlish sigh*<strong>

* * *

><p>I hate hospitals. They smell like old people and window cleaner. It's like visiting your grandmother's house except not as fun and you don't get to eat lots of food.<p>

ANYWAY. I'd been in that damn hospital for two days, and if I wasn't ready to get out. But my mom and dad had kind of insisted that I get some rest. I'm pretty sure this is just a chance to get me out of the house.

Bridgette and Gwen have come to visit me, but who they are really interested in is my roommate.  
>Turns out maimed dude's real name is Duncan, he's… well, that's about it. Apparently, his wallet was destroyed in the accident which contained his I.D., all they could find was a gift card that had that name on it, and no one has come to see him or search for him yet. Kind of sad, if you ask me.<p>

Anyway, doctor's basically say he looks about eighteen or nineteen, but might be younger. Who knows.

But Bridgette and Gwen are all over him. They loved him and his coma induced body. I didn't like to look at him too much. It was hard knowing that someone is comatose just because of me and that I never got to say thank you.

I know what you're thinking. "Why didn't you just tell him thank you then?" Because he was in a coma, that's why, ass hats. I'm not going to talk to him like he's alive. This isn't Disney Channel, this is real life and I was not some weirdo who went around having chats with sleeping green haired men.

Two days in that hospital and then this dude wakes up. I'm the only one in the room, and to tell the truth, I have no idea how I'm supposed to react to this. So I just kind of let my mouth go to the dogs and say, "Wassup?" WOW COURTNEY. NICE.

He shook his head and stared at me with blank, light blue eyes. "Hi." He spoke, his voice gritty after not being in use for three days. "What's going on?"

I shrug, looking back to my magazine. "You saved me from some drunk driver jerk off, got your stupid ass knocked out, and now you're in the hospital."

"Yeah." He said, not surprised at all. "Yeah, I remember all that."

I rolled my eyes. Smart ass. Okay, so he just woke up, I know, but he was pissing me off a bit, staring at me with a slight smirk and those bright teal eyes. I stuff my face in the magazine.

"Can I ask you just one thing?" He says, scratching his head.

"WHAT?" I say, not sparing him a glance.

"Who am I, exactly?"

And that's when I realize that the situation could not go to shit anymore than it has.

* * *

><p>And shit hits the fan when my folks come back the next day.<p>

"What?" My mother said, green eyes twinkling. "He lost his memory?" She's obviously in love with the situation. It's like a soap opera, and she's eating it up.

The doctor shakes his head sadly. He's got the whole 'it's bad news' pose down. Oh yeah, he's seen the right movies. "I'm sorry… the former 'Duncan' is gone."

I roll my eyes. Maybe things would be more tragic if anyone knew who the 'former' Duncan was. We still didn't know this dude's last name. No one had come to claim him. And his hospital bill was probably through the roof.

Yup, it was official. His life sucked.

I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment, however. Because **thank God **I was out of that hospital! And then my good mood deflated when I spotted my parents walking out with Duncan in tow.

"Ma, what the hell?" I said, and my mother shot me her puppy dog eyes. "Shouldn't he be in the hospital resting?" And that's when it hits me.

Oh no. Oh _hell naw._

"No way."

"Yes way!" Mom yells in happiness, clutching the green haired kids arm. "We offered to pay his bill-"

My Dad made a face. "YOU offered to pay the bill. With my money."

"STFU!" She shouted, turning back to me. "Anyway, Courtney, dear Duncan is going to be staying with us for awhile."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"But Courtney, how can you say no to this precious face?"

My mother continued to squeeze Duncan's cheeks as she thrust his head in front of mine. He looked rather red in the face as well as confused. "C'mon, Court!" She said again, begging.

I rubbed my temples. "Why the hell are we taking a stranger in from off the street? That's just-"

"Hey!" We all turned to look, since this was the first time Duncan had spoken since he and my parents walked out of the hospital. "I saved your ass... I don't see what the problem is with helping me get back on my feet." I felt my jaw drop in shock.

_OH NO HE DID-ENT._

"Excuse me?" I said, still shocked. Like, really? No one called me out. EVER.

"He's staying whether you like it or not!" My mother stated, coming between us so I didn't get the chance to utterly maim the shit out of the jerk. She softened at my pained expression. "Just for about a month, honey. It's the least we can do." I sighed in defeat. He proceeded to stick out his tongue.

I growled at him.

He smirked.

This was going to be one long ass month.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Took me fucking forever to post again. Whoopsy~

SOOOOO damn happy. I got the highest score you could get on all subjects of my Pre ACT! Awesomeness! lol, everyone was so surprised when I got it. I didn't understand the scores, so I came out of bedroom all pissed. My dad's like, "What's wrong honey?"

I was like, "Well I only got a 36 on my PACT! I bombed!" (I thought it was like 36 percent or something) And my brother goes, "What? On which part?" I said, "All of them! Sucks, amiright" And then everyone said I sure was dumb for a smart person, haha! I mean how the hell did my eight year old brother know about ACT scores but I didn't?

Anyway, lol, review please. Sorry for the freaking monologue there, I'm just excited. :)

Love, Cereal (BTW... if the spacing is funny, blame my junky ass laptop.)


End file.
